Change
by Shadow390
Summary: In which Hinata realizes that she has to change in order for Naruto to like her. Takes place in Road to Ninja. One-shot. NaruHina. OOC, but you should expect that, it's Road to Ninja. Rated for language.


**Well, ****I liked writing my story Similarity since it took place in Road to Ninja, and since I'm a huge fan of NaruHina, I thought I'd write a NaruHina one. It takes place after the retrieval of the Red Moon Scroll.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thinking**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/emphasis**

**Disclaimer:Do I look like Musashi Kishimoto? Exactly, no.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Naruto Uzumaki was walking through the streets of the supposed Konoha after a meeting with Sakura, thinking about something, or rather someone. You see, ever since his battle with pein, he has been feeling guilty about not replying to Hinata Hyuuga's confession, and entering this strange universe and meeting this strange Hinata only further increased his guilt. Because that meant he might not be able to go back to his world and reply to his confession, and this Hinata is more forward about her feelings.

_"What am I worried about, I mean, we got the Red Moon Scroll, and the old toad is never wrong about his prophecies, dattebayo." _Then a thought struck him.

_"Wait, everyone is completely reversed in this world, wouldn't that mean that the old toad is wrong about all his prophecies?" _He was now in despair, but a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Menma-kun!" He immediately recognised that voice as Hinata's.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan!" Hinata blushed at being addressed to so familiarly.

"A-ano, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

_"It's weird seeing this Hinata act so, well, Hinata-like." _He then noticed something was off about her. When he realized what it was, he pointed a finger at her in shock.

"Y-your not wearing make-up, and your covering up more of your body." Hinata then frowned and seemed what could only be described as disappointed.

"Do, do you not like it?" Naruto then went into a state of panic.

"No, that's not it at all, if anything you look far prettier, dattebayo." Hinata then smiled.

"But, I do have a question, dattebayo."

"What is it?"

"Why are you acting so much nicer to me?" Hinata then looked confused.

"Because I love you, why else?"

"Yeah, but, you have never been so nice to me before, dattebayo." Hinata then had a look of understanding.

"O-oh, well you see..."

**Flashback Sequence Initiated**

Hinata was walking when she spotted Sakura sitting on a bench.

"Hey, what are you doing here, billboard?" Sakura then turned to Hinata and a look fo fear formed on her face.

"H-h-hey Hinata, I was j-just sitting here, waiting for Menma." A vein then popped up on Hinata's head.

"Why, what are you doing with him, are you going on a date?" Sakura then frantically waved her hands back and forth.

"N-no, it's nothing like that, you see, we just need to discuss something."

"Like what?"

"It's a private matter." Hinata then got even angrier.

"You better stay away from him bitch!" Sakura then stopped fearing and started standing up for herself and Naruto.

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because I love Menma-kun, and can't stand to see him hurt." Sakura then had a look of confusion on her face.

"If you love him, then why are you so mean to him, if anyone is hurting him, it's you." Hinata then became even angrier, if possible.

"I do it because I want to show everyone that he's mine, and if I don't he'll just think that I'm weak." Sakura shook her head.

"That isn't true at all, Menma never underestimates anyone, and he's seen what you can do, in fact his own words are and I quote, Hinata is the most amazing kunoichi I've ever seen Sakura-chan, not only is she graceful, but she's really strong too." Hinata blushed at hearing those words.

"Besides, if you keep acting so mean, then he isn't going to love you." Hinata thought it over and realized she was right.

_"If I don't change, Menma-kun will eventually think that I'm too controlling and too mean, as well as a whore."_

"Your right Sakura-san, w-what do you suggest I do?" Sakura sweatdropped.

_"Since when did I become Sakura-san?"_

"Well, I know for a fact that he likes more timid girls, and girls that don't show as much skin, like Ino." Hinata grew stiff.

"S-so, you mean, Menma-kun likes Ino-san?" Sakura sighed.

"Well, your showing more respect, that's a start, and no, I am not saying that he likes Ino, I am saying he likes people like Ino." Hinata then softened.

"Your lucky Sakura-san, you get to be on the same team as Menma-kun, you know so much more about him than anyone else, other than Sasuke-teme of course." Sakura was confused once again.

"Why do you hate Sasuke-kun?"

"Well, if it weren't for him, then everyone would further recognise Menma-kun's greatness." Sakura then had a look of understanding.

"Well, thanks Sakura-san, I better get going now, I need to wash this make-up off as well as get new clothes." Sakura nodded.

"Ok, bye Hinata." Hinata then ran off to the Hyuuga compound.

"Sakura-Chan!" Sakura turned her head in the direction of the voice and spotted Naruto, a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Naruto, I mean Menma, your late!"

"Sorry, but I was at Ichiraku's Ramen."

**Flashback Sequence Terminated.**

"...I just realized that if I want your love, then I have to provide love." Naruto then smiled.

"Alright then, how would you like to go out with me for some ramen Hinata-hime?" Hinata's face became redder than a tomato's.

"O-of course Menma-kun."

"You know, I like you a lot better like this Hinata, dattebayo." Hinata's face was still red and becoming redder, then she fainted.

TenTen then walked up to them.

"Hey Menma." Hinata woke up with a jolt and pushed TenTen.

"Stay away from him, slut!" Naruto chuckled.

_"She's like the Hinata from my world now, but not completely."_

* * *

**Well, I hope it was good enough for you all, and if you don't understand the lack of honorific concept then read my other story, "Similarity".**

**Anyways, remember to review, and also remember that constructive criticism is welcomed, ja ne.**


End file.
